Dunkelrote Rosen
by LadyAdamas
Summary: Was wenn einem nur die Flucht in seine Illusionen bleibt? Und man nur dort glücklich ist? - Eine Hommage an Severus Snape (Short-Fic)! Please R&R


**Disclaimer:**

Nichts was ihr von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehört auch nur ansatzweise mir. Lediglich die Idee zum Inhalt dieser Story entstammt meinem kranken Hirn. :o) Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht... schade eigentlich!

**Kurze Anmerkung zum Inhalt:**

Diese Story ist in einer schlaflosen Nacht entstanden, in der meine Gedanken mal wieder nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnten. Irgendwie ist das die beste Zeit sich ganz ungestört mal seinen Gedanken hinzugeben, findet ihr nicht auch?! Jedenfalls war der Tag zu dieser besagten Nacht alles andere als angenehm und irgendwann hab ich mir die Frage gestellt, was würde jemand tun, für den nicht nur ein Tag so schrecklich ist, sondern, der jeden einzelnen Tag so sieht... Tja und was dabei herausgekommen ist, könnt ihr ja hier im Anschluss lesen. :o) 

Da es sich hierbei hauptsächlich um Gedanken handelt, erübrigt es sich denke ich zu erwähnen, dass Severus ::schmacht:: Snape leicht OOC ist... Eben Wunschvorstellung und wer weiß schon wie er wirklich ist?!? 

Jedenfalls ziemlich depressiv das Ganze, aber keine Angst, mir geht es wirklich wunderbar!!! ::es allen aufrichtig versicher und jeden Eid darauf schwör:: 

Ach ja, noch ganz lieben Dank an meine treue Beta-Leserin Jacky's Wings. Deine Meinung ist mit immer wichtig, Kleines! ::knuddel und dickes Bussi geb:: 

Bleibt mir nur zu sagen, dass ich euch viel Spaß wünsche und mich über Reviews schneeköniglich freuen würde! ::lieb guck und Dackelblick aufsetz::

**

* * *

**

**Dunkelrote Rosen**

_**Trenne dich nie von deinen Illusionen!**_

_**Wenn sie verschwunden sind, wirst du weiter existieren, aber aufgehört haben zu leben.**_

_**(Mark Twain)**_

**- 0 -**

Draußen ist es bereits dunkel und ich bedaure, dass der Sommer mit jedem weiteren Tag mehr und mehr zu einer Erinnerung von vielen wird. Jetzt bleibt nur noch das Warten auf den Regen und die Kälte, die vom Herbst irgendwann in den Winter münden wird. Ich seufze und ziehe die Decke, in die ich eingewickelt am Fußende meines Bettes sitze, fester um die Schultern. Der Gedanke an ein trübes graues Einerlei lässt mich frösteln und ich spüre bereits jetzt die Sehnsucht nach Sonne und Wärme. Jedes Jahr um diese Zeit überkommt mich jene Melancholie, die sich im Herbst zu einer Antriebslosigkeit entwickelt, die es mir schwer macht mich jeden Tag aus dem Bett zu erheben um meinen Alltag zu bestreiten.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr und stelle mit weniger Schrecken als sonst fest, dass es bereits kurz nach eins ist. Vielleicht habe ich mich mittlerweile auch schon daran gewöhnt, dass ich nachts nur mäßig Schlaf finde... Nicht mehr lange und mein Radiowecker springt an, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich einen neuen Tag begehen muss. Ein Tag, der geprägt ist von Arbeit, die mir keinen Spaß macht und Menschen, denen ich im Grunde vollkommen egal bin. Sicherlich gibt es ein paar Ausnahmen, aber diese gehen in der Masse der anderen unter. Bedauerlich, aber ich kann es nicht verhindern.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich ins Bett legen und darauf hoffen mich die restlichen fünf Stunden wenigstens auszuruhen, wenn ich denn schon keinen Schlaf finden kann und während ich diesen Gedanken im Kopf immer wieder drehe und wende, werfe ich einen beinahe sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf die Sterne. Klein und schwach leuchten sie in dieser Nacht, aber immerhin ist der Himmel wolkenlos. An einem größeren bleibt meine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich hängen und ich stelle resigniert fest, dass ich, so sehr ich es auch will, keine Ahnung habe zu welchem Sternbild dieser wohl gehören könnte. Doch so schnell dieser Gedanke gekommen ist, so schnell geht er wieder unter, während ich weiterhin dem Funkeln zusehe, ignorierend, dass meine Augen zu tränen beginnen.

Beflügelt von der Schönheit und dem Wissen, dass dieser Stern mehrere hundert Jahre zuvor so erstrahlt hat, verselbstständigen sich meine Gedanken schließlich ganz. Selbst wenn sie noch in alle möglichen Richtungen wandern, so weiß ich doch wo sie schlussendlich ankommen werden. So ist es immer, wenn ich glaube die Realität nicht mehr ertragen zu können und mein Geist eine Auszeit braucht.

Es ist eine Reise in eine Illusion, die mich kurz alles vergessen lässt. Und dabei sind es lediglich Gedanken an einen Ort, den niemand je besuchen kann. Ein Ort, der dennoch den Wunsch weckt dort zu sein. Ein Ort, der reinen Fiktion und gerade deswegen ist er mir in der realen Welt eine rettende Zufluchtstätte, in der mich niemand erreichen kann und die mir genug Kraft gibt, damit ich weiter machen kann – Hogwarts.

Dieser wundervolle Ort voll Magie und Wärme, an dem man sich sicher und geborgen fühlt. Ich spüre bereits wie sich diese Wärme in meinem Inneren ausbreitet und ich schließe die Augen, gefangen in dem Glücksgefühl endlich dort zu sein.

In Gedanken wandere ich durch die weitläufigen Gänge, lausche meinen eigenen langsamen Schritten, die von den hohen Wänden widerhallen. Nur wenige sind hier, weil jeder seine Chance nutzt um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ab und an huschen ein paar jüngere Schüler an mir vorbei ohne mich zu beachten. Ich drehe den Kopf und schaue mir die Bilder an. In den meisten nicken mir die Gestalten freundlich zu. Sie kennen mich von meinen vielen Besuchen hier. Sie wissen, dass ich keine Hexe bin, aber sie heißen mich dennoch in ihren Reihen willkommen, weil sie die reine Tatsache meines Daseins schätzen. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen darüber, dass ich ihnen wichtig sein könnte. Dafür haben wir keine wirklich enge Bindung zueinander. Und trotzdem geben sie mir das Gefühl akzeptiert zu werden. Akzeptiert in einer Welt, die nicht meine ist und in die ich nicht hineingehöre. Wahrscheinlich ist es gerade das, was mir die Kraft schenkt, die ich in meiner Welt brauche. Es gibt einen Ort, an dem man mich akzeptiert, obwohl ich eine Fremde bin! Akzeptanz von Fremden. Bedingungslos und uneingeschränkt.

Eine ältere Dame, die sich selbst Lady Margarite nennt, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie adligen Geblüts ist, fragt mich ob ich wieder den üblichen Weg gehen werde und ich nicke im Vorbeigehen. Das freudige Glitzern in meinen Augen verrät, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann am Ziel anzukommen. Doch noch ist es nicht soweit. Ich will erst noch durch das Schloss wandeln. Auch wenn ich es bereits gut kenne, ich liebe es die Gänge zu durchstreifen. Mit diesem prickelnden Gefühl der Vorfreude im Bauch, weil ich weiß dass ich ihn bald wieder sehen werde...

Fasziniert wie immer beobachte ich wie die Treppen ihre Richtung ändern. Mein Blick schweift nach oben ab wo sich das Gebäude immer höher und höher empor ragt. Überall gehen Türen und Gänge ab. Die Wände sind mit zahlreichen Bildern behangen aus denen gedämpfte Stimmen erklingen, die sich zu einem Rauschen verschmelzen, aus dem ich nur ab und an ein Wort heraushöre. Ansonsten bleiben mir die Unterhaltungen vorenthalten und es stört mich nicht im Geringsten.

Noch eine Weile bleibe ich dort stehen und schaue noch einmal dem Schauspiel der Treppen zu, ehe ich mich in den Gang zu meiner linken begebe. Links, die Herzensseite. Für einen kurzen Augenblick frage ich mich ob ich so sehr an diese Symbolik glaube, dass ich meine Route durch das Gebäude deshalb so gewählt habe oder ob es unbewusst passiert ist. Schnell lasse den Gedanken wieder fallen, denn es ist ohnehin nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass es mich zu ihm bringt. Mehr zählt nicht und mehr brauche ich nicht zu wissen.

Ich biege in einen dunkleren Gang ab, der menschenleer ist. Lediglich die Fackeln an den Wänden knistern leise und erinnern daran, dass sich doch ein Mensch hier entlang bewegt. Ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln, als mir die Bilder hier unten eher missbilligende Blicke zuwerfen. Hagere, ernste Gestalten, die allesamt eine erhabene Arroganz ausstrahlen, die jedem, der sich hierher wagt, deutlich zu verstehen gibt, dass sie minderwertig sind in ihren Augen. Immerhin verbietet ihnen ihre Arroganz mir auch noch mit Worten zu verdeutlichen, wie wenig edel ich doch bin.

Als ob ich das nicht wüsste! _Niemand_ weiß das besser als ich. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich weder interessant noch anziehend noch mächtig bin. Vor allen Dingen nicht mächtig! Jemand, an dem man einfach vorbeiläuft ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein oder sich gar an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Ich gehe einfach in der Masse unter. Beinahe wie ein Schatten. Habe nie etwas Besonderes geleistet und meine eigene Familie weist mich mit beständiger Regelmäßigkeit darauf hin, wie wertlos ich bin. Vielmehr sogar ein erheblicher Störfaktor in ihrer irregeleiteten Annahme sie wären alle Mitglieder einer perfekten Familie, wenngleich dieser Status lediglich anderen vorgegaukelt wird. Mein Status definiert sich hingegen am besten mit dem Vergleich eines geschmackvollen Arrangements langer, edler, dunkelroter Rosen, in der eine bereits zu verwelken beginnt und das Gesamtbild erheblich stört, so dass man sie möglichst schnell entfernen will, wenn nicht sogar muss. Nichts geht über Perfektion!

Normalerweise trifft es mich, wenn man mich diese Missbilligung spüren lässt. Auch wenn ich es nach außen hin nicht zeige, so verletzt es doch den verborgenen sensiblen Teil in mir und lässt mich daran fast zerbrechen. Wenn man es immer und immer wieder gesagt bekommt, hält auch die härteste Mauer aus Selbstbewusstsein dem nicht länger stand und es bleiben schlussendlich nur noch kümmerliche Reste Stolz übrig, die einen gerade noch so davor bewahren, dass man diese Verletzlichkeit auch noch zeigt. Doch ich klammere mich mit Verbissenheit an diese Reste. Sie sind das einzige, was ich noch habe und was mich aufrechterhält. Alles andere wäre der perfekte Anlass mich ändern zu wollen, was wahrscheinlich von Erfolg gekrönt wäre, und selbst wenn ich damit dieser ganzen Geringschätzung entgehen könnte, ich bestehe weiterhin auf das Recht ein Individuum zu sein. Eigene Gedanken. Eigenes Handeln. Eigenes Sein. Und sollte ich daran zugrunde gehen, dann habe ich wenigstens die Gewissheit, es als _Ich selbst_ zu tun.

All das wissen sie nicht. Ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass es sie interessieren würde. Sie glauben lieber ich sei stark genug um unbeirrt weiter zu machen und das sollen sie auch. Meinetwegen sollen alle das glauben, solange _er_ weiß wie ich bin!

Ich habe den Gang hinter mir gelassen und erkenne in einem Anflug von Erstaunen, dass mich diese Geringschätzung der Bilder hingegen in keinster Weise berührt hat. Was zugegeben nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie mich am allerwenigsten kennen. Ich erwarte von ihnen nicht einmal, dass sie sich mir gegenüber anders verhalten. Sie sind nicht mit mir verwandt und so kann ich ihnen wohl kaum vorwerfen, dass sie mir keinen Respekt und Liebe und Unterstützung entgegenbringen, so wie es sich für eine Familie gehört und selbstverständlich sein sollte... Mein Lächeln vertieft sich und irgendwie erscheint es mir unpassend angesichts dieser Flut an negativen, aber realistischen Gedanken. Und doch, ich lächle. Glücklich und zufrieden bis in den letzten Winkel meines Körpers, weil ich diese ganzen Menschen hinter mir gelassen habe und nur noch er da sein wird. Bald...

Die Gänge werden allmählich kühler und noch eine Spur dunkler, obwohl hier ausreichend Fackeln in gusseisernen Haltern an den Wänden hängen, die ihr flackerndes Licht an die Wände und auf den Boden werfen. Dunkle Wände und ein dunkler Boden, die das Licht schlucken und nur wenig Helligkeit zulassen. Mit meiner dunklen Kleidung verschmelze ich fast mit der Umgebung. Wie ein Schatten husche ich weiter und dieses Mal gefällt mir komischerweise der Gedanke.

Mit jedem weiteren Schritt fliegen meine Gedanken zu ihm. Eigentlich war ich immer der Meinung, dass ich ein gewisses Äußeres als wichtig erachten würde. Immerhin ist der visuelle Reiz der erste. Darum war „gut aussehend"bis vor einiger Zeit noch ein festgelegter Standard, der für einen Mann zutreffen musste, ohne dass ich „gut aussehend"wirklich hätte definieren können. Wie ich feststellen musste, ist das auch eher ein relativer Begriff und ich komme nicht umhin ihm für diese Lektion zu danken. Wieder stiehlt sich ein Lächeln in meine Züge und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich mich selbst ermahne zu bedenken, unter welchen Umständen ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Als eine fiktive Figur!

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, weil meine Gedanken Richtungen einschlagen, die in diesem Moment völlig fehl am Platze sind. Vehement verdränge ich all diese störenden Gedankengänge und konzentriere sie lieber wieder auf ihn. Ausschließlich auf ihn. So, wie ich ihn kenne! Also horche ich in mich hinein und frage mich, was ihn sonst so anziehend macht. Eine dumme Frage, wie mir schon kurz darauf klar wird. Habe ich selbst nicht immer von seiner dunklen, geheimnisvollen Aura geschwärmt, die so viel verbirgt und noch mehr verspricht? Dieser mystischen Hülle, die durch jede Pore seines Körpers dringt und andere in ihren Bann schlägt. Vielleicht nicht immer im angenehmen Sinne, aber das kann mir egal sein. Er ist für_ mich _faszinierend, überraschend und beruhigend auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Immer wieder erfrischend neu und doch eine liebgewonnene Konstante in meinem Leben, das so aus der Bahn geraten ist, ohne dass ich sagen könnte wann es passiert ist.

Er gehört nicht zu denen, die einem heuchlerische Freundlichkeiten entgegenbringen oder der einen vor der Wahrheit zu schonen versucht. Eine Tatsache, die ich mehr zu schätzen weiß, als ich beschreiben könnte. Ich genieße es, wenn er mir klar sagt, was er denkt. Ich liebe es, wenn er mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansieht und sofort erkennt, in welcher Gefühlslage ich mich befinde. Und er weiß immer wie es in mir aussieht!

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir beide uns in mancherlei Hinsicht ähneln. Genauso wie er setze ich täglich eine Maske auf um mich zu schützen. Vielleicht nicht aus denselben Motiven, aber sehr wohl mit dem gleichen Ziel. Wir beide verbergen unsere wahren Gefühle, hinter einer abweisenden, kalten Haltung, weil wir uns sicher sind, dass sie zu unserem Schaden genutzt würden. Keiner von uns ist so naiv zu glauben, dass wir uns damit nicht schlussendlich selbst schaden und dennoch sind wir gefangen in dieser Spirale, die uns immer weiter nach unten zieht. Unaufhaltsam und gnadenlos. Es ist zu einem zweiten Ich geworden, das das andere versteckt. Absurd, mag sein. Aber ebenso wirkungsvoll.

Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur sein Wunsch, dass ich davor bewahrt werde am Ende ein Leben in Isolation zu führen, weil ich mich selbst in eine Rolle dränge, die mich von meiner Umwelt abdrängt. Ich muss mir selbst eingestehen, dass mich seine Bemühungen rühren, obwohl ich weiß, dass es dafür leider bereits zu spät ist. Ich habe diese Richtung eingeschlagen und mich so sehr darin vergraben, dass ich mir nicht einmal mehr sicher bin, ob ich jemals wieder anders sein kann... oder will...

Ich stehe vor seiner Tür. Dunkles kostbares Holz. Glatt und hart. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand an die Tür und schließe die Augen. Das Material unter meinen Fingern beginnt zu pulsieren. Warm und gleichmäßig, so als wenn es lebendig wäre. Oder ist es nur mein eigener Pulsschlag, der sich merklich beschleunigt hat, weil ich weiß, dass er auf der anderen Seite ist? Wahrscheinlich. So ziehe ich die Hand zurück und noch einmal die kühle Luft des Ganges in meine Lungen. Ich bin bereits unzählige Male hier gewesen und doch werde ich nervös? Warum? Er hat mich noch nie abgewiesen oder mich einfach hier stehen lassen. Wieso fühle ich gerade heute einen Anflug von Angst in mir hoch kriechen? Wie ein widerliches Insekt, das man einfach abschütteln könnte, wäre man nicht zu paralysiert. Mein Körper weigert sich die Befehle meines Gehirns auszuführen. Immer und immer wieder schicke ich die Order durch meinen Körper endlich die Hand zu heben, um zu klopfen. Doch nichts. Ich verharre in völliger Bewegungslosigkeit. Lediglich mein Atem und mein Herz haben sich beschleunigt. Ich schlucke den schweren Kloß in meinem Hals herunter. Was ist an dieser Nacht anders als sonst?

Und dann ist es auch schon wieder vorbei. Ich spüre wie die Starre von mir abfällt und auch mein Herz geht wieder in einen ruhigeren und gleichmäßigeren Rhythmus über. Ein, zwei Atemzüge später höre ich wie meine Hand gegen das Türblatt klopft. Drei kurze Schläge gegen das Holz und während das Echo allmählich im Gang nachhallt und sich schließlich darin verliert, wird die Tür geöffnet. Mein Blick ist zu Boden gerichtet und ich sehe wie der Lichtkegel breiter wird. Ein Schatten taucht darin auf und ich lächle. Langsam hebe ich den Blick und meine grünen Augen treffen auf seine schwarzen. Ich sehe ganz deutlich wie sein stechender Blick weicher wird. Ein angedeutetes Lächeln kräuselt sich um seinen Mund. Der Unterschied in seiner Mimik ist kaum zu erkennen und doch ist er da. Ich erwidere sein Lächeln offensichtlicher, während er beiseite tritt und mir stumm den Eintritt gewährt.

Zwei Schritte und ich stehe in seinen privaten Räumen. Wärme empfängt mich und heißt mich willkommen. Die Tür schließt sich mit einem leisen Klicken hinter mir.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Severus."kommt es leise von mir und ich stelle wieder einmal fest, dass ich den Klang seines Namens liebe. Er schweigt dazu. Stattdessen spüre ich wie er mir eine seiner schlanken Hände zwischen die Schulterblätter drückt und mich zum Sofa dirigiert, das vor dem Kamin steht. Ich lasse es zu, viel zu sehr vom wohligen Schauer überwältigt, der meine Wirbelsäule hinunter rieselt. Gemächlich lasse ich mich auf das bequeme Möbelstück sinken. Die Holzscheite im Kamin knistern und der würzige Duft brennenden Holzes umhüllt mich. Macht mich ein wenig schläfrig. Severus murmelt einen kleinen Zauberspruch und nur einen Wimperschlag später reicht er mir eine dampfende Tasse Tee, ehe er sich nah bei mir ebenfalls niederlässt. Ich kann seine Körperwärme spüren und ein angenehmer Duft von Kräutern und ihm steigt mir in die Nase. Benebelt meinen Geist und ich rücke noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Will mich ganz davon einschließen lassen und nehme einen kleinen Schluck aus der Tasse.

Wir schweigen und es ist in keinster Weise unangenehm. In einem Schweigen kann eine viel größere Botschaft stecken, die man mit noch so vielen Wörtern nicht begreiflich machen könnte. Ich verspüre ohnehin keinen großen Wunsch danach zu reden und er weiß es. Wie immer.

Mein Kopf sinkt fast von selbst an seine Schulter und in einer vertrauten Geste legt er mir den Arm um die Schultern. Zieht mich näher an seinen Körper und ich lausche glücklich seinem Herzschlag. Er ist genauso beruhigend und entspannend, wie ich mich in diesem Augenblick fühle. Sanft streicht er mir mit der Hand über den Rücken und bettet sein Kinn auf meinem Scheitel.

„Ruh dich aus." raunt er mir zu und ich spüre wie es tief in seinem Brustkorb vibriert. Ein aufregendes und unwiderstehliches Geräusch, so dass ich die Augen schließe und mich in diesem Augenblick ganz verliere. Nur vage nehme ich wahr, dass er mir meine Tasse aus der Hand nimmt und sie irgendwo abstellt. Vermutlich neben seiner, denn ich höre wie ein Buch aufgeschlagen wird. Seiten werden umgeblättert und er beginnt kurz darauf mir eines unserer Lieblingsgedichte vorzulesen. Meine Arme legen sich wie von selbst um seinen Oberkörper und ich halte mich am kostbaren Stoff seines dunklen Hemdes fest, gefangen zwischen dem Wissen, dass ich nicht ewig hier verweilen kann und dem Wunsch es doch zu tun.

Zeit verstreicht und ich kämpfe gegen den Schlaf an, der mich in seine verlockenden Tiefen ziehen will.

_Noch nicht, bitte. Lass mich noch eine Weile so bleiben ehe ich wieder in die Realität zurückkehre. Einen Moment will ich noch seine Gegenwart genießen und diese Erinnerung tief in mein Bewusstsein verankern, damit ich den nächsten Tag überstehen kann!_

Meine stumme Bitte wird erhört und nach einer weiteren Zeitspanne spüre ich, wie sich ein Arm unter meine Knie schiebt und ein anderer meinen Rücken umfasst. Schläfrig öffne ich meine Augen und finde mich nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt wieder, während er mich vom Sofa hoch hebt. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick bleibt er stehen und küsst mich auf die Stirn, ehe ich sein Gesicht in meine beiden Hände nehme und ihn näher zu mir heran ziehe. Seine warmen Lippen berühren die meinen und sein Atem streicht über mein Gesicht. Allein dieses Gefühl verleiht mir die Gewissheit, dass ich die nächsten 24 Stunden überstehen kann, ehe ich wieder hierher kommen werde.

Dann ist der Augenblick auch schon wieder vorbei. Unsere Blicke treffen sich erneut und ich kann in seinen dunklen Augen eine Fülle an Gefühlen erkennen, die er nur selten an die Oberfläche gelangen lässt – Sehnsucht nach einem Leben ohne auferzwungener Maskerade, Vertrauen in mich, dass ich das Wissen über ihn nie gegen ihn verwenden würde und vielleicht ist da auch ein Anflug von Liebe zu erkennen. Ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher. An sich habe ich schon vor langer Zeit die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass jemand so für mich empfinden könnte. Vielleicht empfindet er das wirklich für mich, doch selbst wenn nicht, könnte ich nicht glücklicher sein. Mir reicht die Gewissheit, dass ich hier sein darf, wann immer ich den Wunsch danach verspüre.

„Du solltest schlafen!"flüstert er und mit wenigen Schritten hat er mich in sein Schlafzimmer befördert. Vorsichtig legt er mich zwischen die frischen smaragdgrünen Laken ab. „Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder zurück gehst."In seiner Stimme schwingt eine feine Nuance des Bedauerns mit und ich bin mir sicher, dass er diese Abschiede als genauso schmerzlich empfindet, wie ich.

Die Matratze senkt sich neben mir ab, als er sich zu mir auf die Bettkante setzt. Seine Augen ruhen auf meinem Gesicht und ich finde mich plötzlich in dem Zwiespalt zwischen Müdigkeit und einem inneren Aufbegehren wieder. Ich will nicht gehen! Niemals mehr. Was habe ich schon in der realen Welt? Nichts! Und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass mich niemand wirklich vermissen würde. Ein kleines dünnes Stimmchen im hintersten Winkel meines Geistes, erinnert mich daran, dass es dort sehr wohl jemanden gibt, doch ehe dieser Name in mein Bewusstsein dringt, verstummt das Stimmchen wieder.

„Ich will nicht gehen!"sage ich und es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihm das gegenüber ausspreche. Seine Reaktion drückt keine wirkliche Überraschung aus. Er zieht lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und ergreift meine Hand. Stumm umschließt er sie mit seinen. Streicht sanft über die weiche Haut und ich weiß, dass er spüren kann, wie sie zu zittern beginnt.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Ich wünschte er würde mich ansehen. Er würde sehen, wie ernst es mir damit ist. So bleibt mir nur seine Frage zu bejahen und ich kann förmlich spüren, wie seine Gedanken sich überschlagen. Mit einem Mal drängt sich ein beängstigender Gedanke in mein Bewusstsein: Wird er mich wegschicken? Sollte er das wirklich tun, dann bleibt mir wirklich nichts mehr!

„Schick mich bitte nicht weg!"flehe ich fast und meine Stimme bricht. Mein Entschluss hat sich in den letzten Minuten gefestigt. Niemals wieder möchte ich in die reale Welt zurück. Sollte er mir diesen Wunsch jetzt verwehren, dann würde die Konsequenz eine unangenehmere für mich sein. Ich würde so oder so nicht mehr in der realen Welt bleiben. Allerdings kann ich nicht leugnen, dass ich Angst vor dem anderen Weg habe. Schreckliche Angst...

„Ich schicke dich nicht weg."Ein einfacher Satz und doch treibt er mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich richte mich hastig auf und werfe mich weinend in seine Arme. Und während meine glücklichen Schluchzer an seiner Brust ersticken, höre ich wie irgendwo Musik gespielt wird. Musik, von der ich mir sicher bin, dass sie hier fremd ist und von Severus erst recht nicht gehört wird. Es ist Musik aus... aus der realen Welt... und allmählich wird sie immer leiser und leiser... bis sie verstummt...

**- 0 -**

„Sie sieht friedlich aus, findest du nicht?"flüstert die junge Frau dem Mann neben sich mit schwacher Stimme zu und ihre braunen Augen schwimmen in Tränen. Tröstend legt er ihr den Arm um die schmalen Schultern und drückt sie an sich. Er sagt kein Wort, sondern nickt nur. Egal was er sagen würde, er würde nichts an ihrer Trauer ändern können. Nur für sie da sein, das ist jetzt wichtig.

Eine Träne löst sich aus ihren Augen und wandert leise ihre Wange hinab. Es ist eine von vielen, die schon vorher vergossen wurden und sie ist sich sicher, dass es nicht die letzte sein wird. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wird übermächtig, droht sie zu ersticken, während sie den Blick nicht abwenden kann. Dort liegt sie – ihre beste Freundin. Blass und friedlich, als würde sie nur schlafen. Erneut hämmert der Gedanke durch ihren Kopf, dass sie aber nicht schläft. Dass diese geliebte Person das Leben verlassen und sie alleine gelassen hat. Einfach so.

Es ist ein weiterer Weinkrampf, der ihren Körper erschüttert und ihre Hand klammert sich im überwältigenden Schmerz noch fester an die ihres Freundes, der ihr die Nachricht überbracht hatte. Er war es, der den Anruf an dem Morgen annahm, als sie gerade in der Uni gewesen war. Am Nachmittag, als sie nach hause gekommen war, hatte sie sofort gewusst, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Sie hatte keine Erklärung dafür gehabt, lediglich das Gefühl einer bösen Vorahnung war die ganze Zeit nicht von ihr gewichen. Und dann hatte sie ihren Freund auf dem Sofa sitzen sehen. In seinem Blick lag Trauer und seine Augen waren gerötet von ungeweinten Tränen. Die Luft fand nur langsam in ihren Körper, als er ihr dann stockend die Nachricht überbrachte und nur kurz darauf war sie weinend zusammengebrochen.

Ihre beste Freundin war am Morgen in ihrem Bett sitzend aufgefunden worden. Eingewickelt in eine Decke hatte sie lächelnd auf ihrem Bett gesessen und den Kopf zum Fenster gedreht. Auf ihren Wangen waren getrocknete Pfade geweinter Tränen erkennbar gewesen und der Arzt diagnostizierte Herzstillstand.

Sie konnte daran nicht glauben. Herzstillstand in so jungen Jahren? Wie konnte ihr Herz einfach so aufhören zu schlagen? Wo sie doch immer kerngesund war? Es ist einfach zu unglaublich um wahr sein zu können! Doch es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie fort ist. Für immer. Sie löst ihre Hand aus der ihres Freundes und beugt sich über den Rand des dunklen Sarges, der sich aufgebahrt in einem kleinen Raum links neben dem Altar befindet. Der kleine Raum ist erfüllt vom Duft verschiedenster Blumengestecke. Ein Meer aus weißen Blüten...

Am Kopfende steht ein großes Bild in schwarz-weiß von ihr auf dem sie schüchtern in die Kamera lächelt. Umrankt vom einzigen Gesteck aus langstieligen, dunkelroten Rosen, steht unterhalb des Bildes ein letzter Abschiedsgruß – _„Du bist nicht mehr da wo du warst, aber du bist da wo wir sind!"_Die letzten Worte ihrer Familie.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Süße."flüstert sie leise und drückt der Toten mit bebenden Lippen einen letzten Kuss auf die kalte Stirn. Dann überwältigen sie erneut die Gefühle und sie wendet sich, an seiner Schulter weinend, dem Ausgang zu.

Es ist ein warmer sonniger Tag, an dem sich die ersten bunten Blätter an den Bäumen zeigen, während die Vögel fröhlich zwitschernd am klaren blauen Himmel fliegen...

**Ende**

* * *

Und wie fandet ihr es? Zu kitschig? Nachvollziehbar? Lasst es mich doch bitte wissen, ja?!? ::dezent auf den kleinen lila Button da unten deut:: 


End file.
